


Biumvirate

by kristsune



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bisexual Sasha James, Bisexual Tim Stoker, F/M, Fluff, M/M, bisexual martin blackwood, but biromantic jonathan sims, but its kind of why we love him, can really be read as shippy as you want, everyone is bi, gwendoline christie is a goddess, jon isn't technically in this fic, just some kissing between friends, one sided tim/martin, sasha and tim are really close, sasha is sweet, sasha keeps tim in check, season one, tim is a menace, tim loves puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Tim invites Martin over for movie night at Sasha's, and they learn something new about Martin.





	Biumvirate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idareu2bme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idareu2bme/gifts).

> This is just a little something for [Sam's](https://idareu2bme.tumblr.com/) birthday, which is technically tomorrow but, here we are. This ended up a bit more one sided Tim/Martin than planned, but Tim wrestled this fic away from me, which was pointed out by [Bubble](https://thebubbledragon.tumblr.com/), that that was probably the most in character thing for Tim to do.  
Shout out to [Jesse](https://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) who gave me the excellent title.
> 
> Edit: There is now art for this!!! Which is Gorgeous!!! Go see it [here!!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/188348810354/tanis-drawings-2point0-drew-something-quick-for)

“Come  _ on _ , Martin, join us over at Sasha’s. She’s just had a breakup, and I’m treating her to takeaway and movies, we’d love to have you along.” Tim was leaning back against the counter, smirking at Martin as he was making tea.

“Oh! R-really? You’d want me to come along?” It made something twinge inside Tim’s chest to see the surprise on Martin’s face at the thought of anyone wanting him around.

“Of  _ course _ we do! You’re a fun guy. Besides, you look like a good hugger. She might need some good hugs, and she’s lamented that mine are… unsatisfactory.” Martin frowned at Tim’s mock disappointment, like he couldn’t believe Sasha would say any such thing. 

“I’m sure you’re hugs are great.” Martin’s eyes widened when he realized what he said, but before he could say anything else Tim cut in.

“Maybe we can test that out later.” Tim winked, and delighted at the blush that creeped its way up Martin’s neck.

“Oh!” Martin positively squeaked, and if that wasn’t the most precious thing. “Oh, well - I don’t know.” He looked towards the door… the door that would lead to Jon’s office.

Tim scoffed, “He’ll be  _ fine _ . Come on. You can even pick one of the movies.”

Martin looked towards the door just a little longer before nodding. “Okay. Yeah. Just… just let me bring Jon his tea. It’s already made.”

Tim sighed softly, but honestly he considered getting Martin to come out at all a win. “Sounds great! See you in ten out front?”

“Yeah. Yeah that sounds good.” Martin’s soft smile was too sweet. This was already promising to be a great night.

\-------

Tim, Sasha and Martin were on their second movie after delicious curry, and Martin was finally starting to relax from where he was pressed between the two of them. He had been so afraid to touch either of them, and was as stiff as a board. Tim and Sasha shared a look behind his head and decided it was unacceptable. They obviously wouldn’t push beyond what Martin was comfortable with, but they would both test the waters to see if they could at least get him to  _ relax _ . 

It started simple, Sasha leaning closer, so their shoulders were touching, which Martin leaned into when he realized Sasha did it on purpose. Tim was anything but subtle, and moved his arm from the back of the couch, to over Martin’s shoulders. Tim saw Martin look out of the corner of his eye at Tim, like he didn’t think Tim meant to put his arm around him. 

Tim knew he could be a bit forward, but he wasn’t a complete ass, and figured he would check in, “This okay?”

“What? Oh! Uh - y-yeah! It’s.. it’s kinda nice, actually.”

“Good, we wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Sasha added from her side, leaning a little closer.

Martin started to blush again, and Tim was thoroughly enjoying how easy it was to get him to do that. Martin smiled at the both of them, and actually settled in, allowing the both of them to lean in close around him. 

They were in the middle of  _ The Force Awakens _ when Sasha lamented “I wish we got Phasma without the helmet. Gwendoline is both too gorgeous, and too badass to be hidden the whole time.”

Martin made a noise of agreement, “Honestly. She is a  _ goddess _ .” 

Tim leaned back and brought his free hand to his chest, and added in the most dramatic voice he could muster, “Martin, do you like ladies too?” 

Martin  _ instantly _ turned scarlet, and Tim almost felt bad.  _ Almost _ . 

Martin started stammering, but Sasha took pity on him. Spoil sport. “It’s okay, if you didn’t know, Tim is bi, and so am I.” She gave Tim a pointed look, “And you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.” 

“N-no it’s okay. Really. I - I never really talk about it? And I hesitate to use bi. I mean, I lean heavily towards male presenting, but I mean…  _ Gwendoline Christie _ .” Sasha giggled. Martin shrugged and added quietly, “Never even kissed a girl before.” 

Tim gasped loudly, “Oh, now I think we could do something about that, can’t we, Sash?” 

Martin’s eyes widened, “N-no- I - That’s not-”

Sasha leaned over to punch Tim’s shoulder, “Stop making him uncomfortable, you brute.” 

“Ow! That hurt! You know I’m delicate.” Tim overexaggerated rubbing his arm, Sasha  _ was _ stronger than she looked, he was absolutely going to have a bruise. Worth it.

She turned back to Martin and rested a hand on his shoulder, “There is nothing wrong with calling yourself bisexual even if you are ninety-nine percent attracted to the same sex than to any other, even if you’ve never had any phyiscal experience. But Tim  _ is _ right,” she gave a look like that was an uncommon occurrence, and Tim would be offended if he didn’t have a feeling he knew what was coming next. “If you did want to try kissing a lady, I would be happy to help you with that, but  _ only _ if you are okay with it.” 

Martin was looking at his hands rather than either Tim or Sasha and was pink all the way to the tips of his ears, which Tim frankly thought, was a good look for him. “Well… it - it  _ would _ be nice to try with someone I was comfortable with - and it would just be a kiss, right?” He finally peeked over at Sasha.

She smiled brightly at him, she had such a lovely smile. “Just a kiss, between friends.”

He had the beginning of a shy little smile, and Tim decided it had been absolutely worth inviting him just for that, to see that happiness, a little of what he actually deserved, “I think I’d like that.” 

Sasha placed her hand on his cheek to turn him fully towards her and gently leaned in of a soft chaste kiss. More than one would kiss a family member, but nothing too intense. Tim was mildly disappointed he couldn’t see Martin’s reaction, but Sasha looked pleased as she pulled away. 

“Good?”

“Y-yeah. Thank you.” 

Sasha rubbed his shoulder softly, “Of course.” 

Well, Tim hadn’t had any attention in much too long. Time to change that, and he knew just what to do. He sighed dramatically causing Martin startle just a little. Sasha just rolled her eyes. “Now that Sasha got a kiss, I’m feeling  _ terribly _ left out all the way over here.” 

“D-did you want a kiss too?” Martin asked, and Tim was _so_ _proud_ of his progress already, so bold. Well. Bold for Martin anyway. “As friends, of course.”

“Oh, Marto,  _ darling _ , I never thought you’d ask.”

“Be. Nice. Tim.”

“Sash, I can’t believe you’d think I’d be anything less than nice with our dear friend.” Tim just smiled as Sasha squinted at him. He knew he was laying it on thick, but it was the easiest way to hide how much he actually  _ did _ want a kiss from Martin. Tim knew he hadn’t a chance with him. Martin was  _ far _ too gone on  _ Jonathan Sims _ for some godforsaken reason, but Tim just wanted Martin to be happy, and get the attention ,and care he deserved. If he and Sasha could give that to him, in at least a friendly kind of way, well, that would have to do. A free kiss here and there was just a bonus.

Martin turned to face Tim, with a soft, open expression. Tim was glad he had permission, because there was nothing he wanted to do more than kiss him in that moment. 

Tim brought his hand up to Martin’s neck, thumb resting along the edge of his cheekbone and watched as Martin closed his eyes as he leaned in for the kiss. His lips were as soft as Tim imagined them to be, and he was obviously an experienced kisser. Tim couldn’t help himself and swiped his tongue against Martin’s lips, if only to get a taste. The soft sound Martin made was just as sweet as the rest of him. Tim would have loved to find out what other noises he could get Martin to make, but he could feel Sasha’s eyes boring holes into him.

Tim pulled away and opened his eyes to watch Martin’s flutter open. Tim hadn’t removed his hand yet, and swept his thumb along Martin’s cheekbone. Martin leaned into the touch as he gave Tim a slightly dopey smile. 

Tim smiled sincerely back for once, rather than one of his usual smirks, “Thank you, Martin.” 

Martin still hadn’t looked away, and Tim didn’t think Martin could blush any further, and yet, here they were. “Oh.. uh, y-you’re welcome?”

Tim needed to break the tension, or he’d end up doing something really stupid. “So, what do ya say? Team Bisexual?” He waggled his eyebrows for extra effect.

That surprised a laugh out of Martin, “Yeah… Yeah, I think so.”

“Excellent! That makes all three of us! A  _ bi _ umvirate!” 

Sasha groaned, “Be prepared, Martin. He has a lot of those.”

“Hey! My puns are  _ hilarious _ , you just don’t appreciate my sense of humor.”

Sasha hummed noncommittally, “I’m sure that’s it. What do you say? Both of you want to continue movie night? We can probably fit in one more after this?”

“Y-yeah, definitely.”

“I’m not going anywhere, But how about we get a little more comfortable for the next one?” Tim knew he was tempting fate, but he really just couldn’t help himself. Which was how he ended up with Martin leaning with his back against him, arm wrapped around his upper chest. Sasha was leaning against Martin, as he was gently playing with her hair. 

He did finally get to try out one of Martin’s hugs, and he was right, Martin was  _ extremely _ huggable. They were of a similar height, and Tim was not small, but Martin was bigger, and soft, and Tim loved every moment, and determined to try and get more if he could.

Hopefully the Archives wouldn’t take up so much of their time that they couldn’t make the Biumvirate Movie Night a regular occurrence. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and say hi on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
